


A Heart Like the Sea

by Megane



Series: Be Free! Our Violent Hearts... [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Drowning, Gen, Obsession, fatigue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had a mild temperament, but anyone that tried to "rescue" him would learn that he was very much like the sea: powerful and threatening, seemingly out of nowhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heart Like the Sea

He was so quiet, and maybe the stress hit him the most. Out of everyone, all he wanted to do was be with the water—be one with the water. It felt natural to him, but instead, he had to live that terrible land life. And now, he was training so hard to just to swim again, just to be a part of something he already felt so attached to. It was some sort of horrible torture in his mind.

 

But now he had run away from it all. He was doing his best to stay away from all the tortures and the training, and the everything. It was just too much on his mind. He just needed one thing to achieve peace, and that was the water.

 

So anyone that tried to separate him, anyone that tried to “catch” him as though he were a prize to be won... They all suffered the same fate. In the end, they were dragged below. They were pulled down and made to suffer. And if they got violent, he could get violent right back. He never liked to, always being the mild mannered boy he was. He just wanted peace, quiet, solidarity.

 

He looked to the world with blood shot eyes. The water tasted sour with their blood, but he could never get the smell to get away. He felt drained, but refused to relent. He refused to give into that horrible land-based world. And if anyone tried to take him, he would resist with every bit of his tired power.

 

He would drag them below and make them fear the power the water gave him. They would never be apart. Ever again.


End file.
